Stargate sg1 To have & to hold Chapter Nine
by danielgirl910
Summary: SG1 team members talk about the N.H.L Stanley cup while having their breakfast when Sgt Harriman comes in to tell them to report to Gen Landry


HI EVERYONE HERE NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU & SORRY ITS LATE...BUSY FAMILY LIFE BUSY COLLEGE LIFE...SO ENOUGH ABOUT ME...HA HA HERE THE NEW CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC & THANKS GUYS FOR READING IT I'M VERY GREAT FULL TO YOU GUYS XXX...

CHAPTER SEVEN:The SG-1 team members were in the commissary about to have their breakfast & they were sitting at their normal table..Cameron sat down beside Sam's chair & Vala grabbed the chair beside Daniel & she sat down beside him & she reached over & put her hand on his thigh & he gave a small jump & he looked at Vala with surprised expression on his face then he gave a nervous cough, ahh' Vala what was it you wanted for 'breakfast'' NOW that your here,Daniel said to Vala in a nervous tone of & Sam look at him with puzzled expressions,Cameron look at him,Jackson our you okay buddy you look a bit flushed,Cameron Mitchell i am fine,Daniel said with apprehensive tone of voice,i'm going to get something to eat,Daniel said & he continued to say.I will take the same as you darling,Vala said & she gave him a wink which made him smile as he walked away from the that Cameron noticed that their was something going on between them & he look at Sam,is there something going on which i am missing,Cameron said with confused tone of voice.I don't know Cam they never said anything to me i'm the same as you,Sam said with convincing tone of voice but Sam had a feeling that Daniel & Vala were together but she felt that Daniel didn't want anyone to know that they were in relationship which Sam was dying to know all the news that was going on with them & what was going on with look at Vala as they stood in line for Daniel to pay for their breakfasts,Vala you nearly gave me heart attack when you done that,Daniel said in anxious tone of voice.& Vala gave Daniel one of her cheeky grins i'm sorry darling it just i can't keep my hands of you,Vala said in whispered tone of gave her cheeky smile, i feel the same way about you but we have to have some boundaries when were at work & beside i like having you all to myself if you know what i mean,Daniel said with cheeky boyish gave a massive smile,'Dr jackson' are you trying to say i'm your dirty little secret,Vala said in a seductive tone of voice with huge i am,Daniel said as he whispered into her ear & gave a huge gave him one of her toothy smiles what ever you say darling,Vala said as she took one of the food trays that Daniel paid for & Daniel had other tray of food & than Vala picked up another tray of food & they walked back to their table which they put the trays down on the table & they sat back down on their looked at Vala,'now princess you can have your long await breakfast at last,Cameron said with a huge boyish gave him annoyed expression,Bite me Mitchell,Vala said in annoyed tone of voice as she started to take a bite out of her pancakes & chocolate syurp. Daniel & Sam started to laugh at Vala' choice of look at her with curious expression so where did you get that saying 'Vala,Daniel said. Vala look at him,Dean Winchester said it in the TV show we watched the other night,Vala look at her'WHAT',Daniel said with puzzled you know the one with the two brothers fighting monsters,Vala was Super Natural,Daniel princess you are watching to much TV at Jackson's place,Cameron said as he took a sip of his look at vala & she knew for definite that they were look over at vala. So vala are you going too fill me in of all the gossip,Sam said with a curious voice.& Vala gave a big smile,sure Samantha where do you want me to start,Vala about what's been going on at the base here & what you guys have been up too?,Sam said with a very curious voice so Vala started to fill Sam in of all the news that was going,which Cameron was starting to get curious too?.So Cameron started to do a bit of his digging himself & he looked at Daniel who was sitting across the table from him,SO Jackson what were you up too last night really?,Cameron gave Cameron a nervous expression,ah..what do you mean Mitchell,Daniel said in anxious tone of i tried to call you last night to see if you wanted to go to O'Mally for a game of pool & beer,but i only got your answer machine,Cameron said with curious tone of gave Cameron an apologetic expression,i'm sorry Mitchell but i got stuck with stocktaking artifacts for Gen Landry then he wanted someone to clean out the basement he was going to ask Sgt Siler but i said i do it,Daniel said to him hoping Mitchell would take his i remember Landry saying something about a clear out,but i didn't think it would take you all night to do Jackson,Cameron said with a curious Sam spoke up,Cam you should know by now Daniel would never rush things he likes to take his time with everything he care about,Sam said with huge smile on her face like she knew his gave her a small nervous smile yeah i do Sam,Daniel said & he gave Vala a loving smile & Vala winked back at him & she reached her hand over under neath the table & took hold of his hand in her look at Cameron & before you ask Mitchell i wasn't in my room last night I was with Daniel all night for your information,Vala said with annoyed expression on her face i was helping Daniel out with the stocktaking & clearing out the basement which he need someone to help him with it & i wanted to help Daniel out with the spring cleaning as Landry called it & i'm happy i helped out now,Vala said with huge smile on her look at her i couldn't done it without her,Daniel said with loving smile.


End file.
